


Looking The Devil In The Face

by imthehotgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Jack mentioned, Lucifer mentioned - Freeform, Mary mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Sam worries he's not strong enough to face Lucifer again during the events of 13x21. Dean convinces him otherwise.





	Looking The Devil In The Face

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is more or less my version of a 'missing scene' between the boys from the episode 'Beat The Devil'. Takes place when Rowena and Gabriel are cornering Lucifer. And it was also yet again more mental therapy for myself because of things I'm going through with my own 'Dean'. Hope you enjoy!

“What the hell, dude?” Dean demanded, stepping into their kitchen in the bunker to find Sam pacing the floor. “Are we gonna do this or what?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I just… Dean, what if-what if I’m not strong enough?”

“To face Lucifer?” Dean asked, concern clouding his features as he slowly took in Sam’s anguished face.

Sam slammed his eyes shut, nodding again, feeling himself begin trembling as everything seemed to overwhelm him all at once. “Dean…”

“Hey, Sammy? I’m right here. Right here, okay? You gotta open your eyes. Come on, man,” Dean pleaded softly, drawing closer to Sam as he spoke. “What’s going on? What’re you thinking?”

“I want to save Mom and Jack. I do. But if this goes sideways… I can’t-I won’t lose you too,” Sam whispered hoarsely.

“You won’t, Sam. You won’t,” Dean insisted, reaching out and taking a hold of Sam’s arms in an attempt to ground him.

Instead Sam pulled out of Dean’s grasp and stepped back, putting some distance between himself and his brother.

“You don’t know that,” he said, his eyes welling with frustrated tears. “Lucifer… Lucifer is…” he choked out, words failing him as the fear he’d been burying resurfaced.

Dean’s gaze hardened the longer he watched his brother struggle not to fall apart in front of him. “The hell I don’t know what I’m talking about! Screw Lucifer! That son of a bitch isn’t coming anywhere near the kid, Mom or me, you got it?!” he exclaimed angrily. He sighed, cringing internally at his outburst upon catching sight of Sam’s ‘kicked puppy’ face.

Dean silently berated himself for his misplaced anger. He was pissed at Lucifer for all of the mental torture alone inflicted on Sam in just the past few years. What he wouldn’t give for five minutes alone with the King of Hell. But Lucifer was a personal battle for Sam. And as much as Dean tried to protect Sam from things of this very nature he knew there was no saving Sam from this. But dammit he could try. His expression softened considerably as he moved near Sam once again. “Sammy, all I’m saying is you’re so much stronger than you know. We’re gonna save Jack, all right? Count on it. And I’ll be fine, man. Promise.”

“How-how can you be so sure?” Sam asked hesitantly.

Dean reached out yet again, putting his hand against his brother’s heart, giving Sam a reassuring smile as he did so. “Because no matter what you’ve got me with you. Promise,” he repeated.

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam murmured. “Hey, could…?”

Dean cleared his throat, nodding firmly in response to Sam’s unfinished question.

“Yeah, c’mere,” he muttered in agreement, wrapping his arms around Sam’s back when Sam stepped forward and did the same, the space between them melting away. Dean felt his jaw tighten slightly feeling Sam shudder against him, all the emotions he was still apparently feeling concerning the devil wracking his body as he held onto Dean. “Relax, Sammy. You got this,” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear.

Sam nodded into Dean’s shoulder before stepping away from his brother’s hold.

“Right. Okay. I’m good,” he insisted.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m good, man,” he replied, huffing out a weak laugh.

Dean nodded in acknowledgment. “All right. Let’s get back to it,” he said, clapping his hand to Sam’s shoulder for a moment before following his brother out of the kitchen, intent on heading to their library to continue Sam’s plan of taking down Lucifer for good.

THE END


End file.
